Bring me to life
by Umi Yagami
Summary: Por el momento, Bring Me to Life se cancela, esto es temporal, es solo que tengo muchas cosas encima, por favor comprendan.
1. Bring me to life

Bring me to life  
Nota de la autora: Si, ya se que Tala no tiene mamá, pero se vale soñar un  
poco, este songfic es para hacernos saber que tal vez puede que Tala si  
tenga una madre, con esa idea en mente escribí este fic.  
Bring me to life.  
====================================================  
How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors.  
====================================================  
Sentado en la cama donde suelo dormir porque vivo en la Abadía, con los  
otros chicos: Bryan, Ian, Spencer y Kai que ha ido a visitarnos. Todos  
estamos haciendo algo, yo por ejemplo, dibujo a la hermosa señora que vi en  
mi sueño, es muy bonita, pero Kai dice que deje de pensar en eso, porque  
nunca se va a realizar, pero no puedo perder la esperanza.  
====================================================  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb.  
====================================================  
Mi sueño, por lo menos lo que me acuerdo de mi sueño, va así: Una hermosa  
señora, de cabellos largos, rojizos, sus ojos parecen dos pedazos de cielo,  
su cabello es muy largo, trae un tupé de un lado y un cuerno de cabello muy  
delgado del otro, su tupé es muy grande, levantado, desde su frente, abarca  
toda su cabeza y baja hasta su ceja izquierda (NdU: Digamos, como la  
maestra Mizuki, de Card Captor Sakura), lleva un vestido largo, de color  
negro, y en sus brazos lleva un lindo bebé, como de un año, envuelto en una  
manta de color azul, sus ojitos están cerrados, con largas pestañas, y unos  
cuantos cabellitos rojizos.  
====================================================  
Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead  
it back home.  
====================================================  
De pronto se detiene, hay un señor muy alto, que alcanzo a distinguir al  
instante ¡Boris! ¿Que hace el ahí? No lo se, pero la mujer retrocede unos  
pasos, le dice que no le va a dar a su hijito, pero el le dice que debe  
dárselo.  
-¡No quiero! ¡Es mi único hijo!- Ahora la hermosa señora está muy asustada,  
porque Boris saca una pistola (¿Y quien no se va a espantar?), le da un  
tiro y ella cae al piso, Boris toma al bebé y se va, dejando a la señora  
tirada en el piso, en un pequeño charco de sangre.  
====================================================  
Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me  
from the dark.  
====================================================  
-¡¡MAMA!!- Mi grito ha sonado por toda la Abadía entera, Kai llega y me  
sostiene de los hombros.  
-¿Tala? ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Soñaste algo feo?- Kai parece preocupado de  
pronto.  
-¿Mi mamita donde está?- Le pregunto... No se ni por qué le hice esa  
pregunta. Kai me mira muy extrañado, y hasta cierto punto está algo  
impresionado.  
====================================================  
Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
====================================================  
-Tala...- Me dice, muy cortante... -Tu no tienes mamá...- Kai se queda  
sosteniendo mis hombros, algo apenado, parece que le es muy difícil decirme  
que no tengo mamá.  
-Pero yo la vi...- Le dije muy preocupado -Estaba en la calle, Boris le dio  
un tiro con una arma y la dejó tirada en el piso.- Kai se impresiona aun  
más.  
====================================================  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
====================================================  
Todos se levantan de sus camas, se acercan a mí, me abrazan, porque me puse  
a llorar, me puse a llorar mucho, hasta creo que ya se me acabaron las  
lagrimas por lo mucho que lloré, todo porque Kai me dijo que yo no tenía  
mamá.  
====================================================  
Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life.  
====================================================  
El día de hoy, he dibujado a la señora bonita de mi sueño.  
-Es muy hermosa- Me dice Bryan, con una sonrisa, -¿De verdad crees que sea  
tu mamá?- Pero Kai, que hasta ese momento leía un libro sin hablar con  
nadie, interrumpió.  
-No puede ser, Tala, tú no tienes mamá, porque tanto tú como los otros  
fueron creados en un laboratorio.- Ahora me ha hecho enojar, me levanto de  
la cama y salgo del cuarto dando un portazo, pero no me voy, me quedo en la  
puerta, escuchando lo que dicen en el cuarto.  
====================================================  
Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life.  
====================================================  
-No mameyes en tiempos de aguacates, Kai- escuché decir a Bryan. -Esta vez  
si te pasaste ¿Por que le dijiste eso a Tala? Es decir, está tan  
ilusionado...-  
-Pues que deje de ilusionarse, porque de nada le va a servir, todos sabemos  
que ustedes no tiene familia, Tala lo sabe, pero no lo quiere ver.-  
-Pero mira el dibujo...- Bryan aparentemente toma mi dibujo. -Si se parecen  
mucho, aunque ella no aparenta tener un hijo de 15 años.  
====================================================  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
====================================================  
-¿Ves lo que te digo?- Dice Kai. -Es imposible que sea su madre, si, se  
parecen y toda la cosa, pero no puede ser su madre...-  
-Bueno...- Dijo Spencer, quien hasta ese momento estaba jugando pelota con  
Ian.  
-Si lo fuera, entonces habría tenido a Tala a los 14...-  
-Eso no es muy lógico ¿No creen?- Dijo Ian. -Si hubiera tenido a Tala a los  
14, entonces no seguiría viva en determinado caso, es decir, una chica de  
14 años rara vez sobrevive a un parto ¿cierto?-  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo con Ian...- Dijo Kai. -Una de dos: O es muy joven,  
o se mantiene así de alguna forma.-  
-Kai, por un momento piensa un poco...- Le digo, entrando a la habitación.  
-Si me tuvo de joven, entonces es que la última vez que la vi se veía  
joven, por eso se ve así en el dibujo, por supuesto que tal vez ahora debe  
ser mucho mayor...-  
====================================================  
All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me  
====================================================  
-O en determinado caso...- Dijo Kai, acercándose a su cama. -Tal vez esté  
muerta...- Dijo muy serio. -¿Dices que en tu sueño Boris le da un disparo?-  
-Si...- Digo, bajando la cabeza. -Pero tal vez solo la hirió para  
llevarme...-  
-Puede ser...- Dijo Bryan. -Pero estos 14 años que no ha estado contigo le  
debieron dar tiempo para tener otro hijo, tal vez ya no se acuerda de ti,  
Tala-  
-Si... puede que tengas razón y lo mejor sea que me olvide de todo esto.  
====================================================  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
====================================================  
En eso, la misma voz que le dijo a Boris que no me daría a el, nos hizo  
volvernos hacia la ventana de la pared que esta al lado de la puerta.  
¡La señora de mi sueño estaba ahí! Tan bella como en el sueño ¡Si! Estoy  
seguro de que es mi madre, pero ahora camina por los pasillos de la Abadía  
junto a Boris, tal vez no sea la persona que estoy buscando, pero me salgo  
del cuarto y camino hacia ellos, ignorando lo que me dicen los demás.  
====================================================  
Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
====================================================  
Me acerco y me paro detrás de la señora, ella me nota y se vuelve a verme.  
-¡Pero que encantador chico, Boris! ¿Habría posibilidad de que yo  
pudiera...?- La señora me abraza y se vuelve a ver a Boris, quien esta con  
una cara de sorprendido que no puede con ella.  
-¡No! Laura, me temo que eso no es posible, este es uno de los chicos que  
representan a la Abadía en los torneos de Bey blade, no puedes  
llevártelo...- La señora lo mira como rogándole que le deje llevarme con  
ella. Boris no puede evitar ¿Sonreír? Cuando ve a la señora suplicando que  
la deje llevarme con ella.  
====================================================  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong.  
====================================================  
De pronto el abuelo de Kai, el señor Hiwatari aparece y le dice a Boris que  
deje que la señora me lleve con ella, que de todos modos ya no nos ocupan  
mas, y que ahora si nos pueden dar en adopción. Boris no se molesta, ni se  
enfada, aunque sabe que soy uno de los favoritos del Sr. Hiwatari. Se  
marcha diciendo que va a escribir el acta, y nos deja al Sr. Hiwatari, a la  
señora bonita y a mi, solos, Kai y los otros viendo con la boca abierta lo  
que ocurre.  
El Sr. Hiwatari le dice a la señora bonita que me debe de cuidar mucho, de  
lo contrario, yo tendré que volver a la Abadía, y que yo debo poner de mi  
parte portándome bien, yo le digo que si, que me voy a portar bien.  
Me dice que vaya a mi habitación a hacer mis maletas, yo obedezco y me voy  
al cuarto, todos están muy sorprendidos para decir nada.  
====================================================  
Bring me to life.  
====================================================  
Entro al cuarto y Bryan le da un golpe a Kai en la cabeza.  
-¿Ves idiota? ¡Te dije que Tala si tenía mamá!- Yo sonrío y preparo mis  
maletas, todos me ven muy tristes, yo en realidad no entiendo nada.  
-¿Que les pasa? ¿No están felices de que tenga una mamá?- Yo no logro  
entender por qué están todos tristes.  
-Pues si, Tala, pero...- Comienza a decir Bryan.  
-Pero es que te vamos a extrañar mucho, Tala...- Añade Ian, todos parecen  
como si quisieran echarse a llorar.  
-No se preocupen, yo no me voy a ir para siempre, voy a venir a visitarlos  
cuando pueda, no se pongan tristes...- Todos me abrazan, me desean que sea  
muy feliz y me ven por la ventana cuando subo al pequeño carro de mi nueva  
mamá.  
Créanme que yo tampoco quería irme de esta manera...  
====================================================  
Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.  
====================================================  
Cuando llegamos a la enorme casa, me quedo muy sorprendido ¡Es muy grande y  
lujosa! Cuando entramos, una niña como de unos 5 años se acerca corriendo y  
abraza a mi mamá, ella corresponde a ese abrazo, pero después me abraza a  
mí también, me dice que ella es mi hermanita Beth. Yo me quedo muy  
impresionado, porque yo pensé que me iba a decir: "Ella es tu hermana  
adoptiva, Beth", pero no fue así, ella me dijo que la niña era mi HERMANA.  
-Mi pobre pequeño...- Mi mamá me abraza llorando. -No te acuerdas de  
nada...- Cuando me abraza puedo sentir una abertura leve en su hombro, es  
el tiro que le dio Boris cuando yo era apenas un bebé.  
-Yo he estado buscándote por todos lados ¿quien iba a pensar que Boris te  
tendría en ese horrible lugar?- Ella esta muy feliz de verme, y yo también  
estoy muy feliz de verla a ella, porque ahora se que mi sueño se hizo  
realidad.  
====================================================  
Bring me to life  
=======================================================================  
Ok, ok, no es lo mejor del mundo, ni la gran cagada ni nada por el estilo,  
pero el esfuerzo hice, espero que les haya gustado.  
Por cierto R&R (Read and Review) jeje jejeje. 


	2. Dame

Umi: Bueno, como vi que a muchos les gusto el capi de Tala, pues he decidido hacer uno para cada Desmadrator Boy (Esto ultimo es pura verbena), esta vez le toca a Ian, el chaparro mas chistoso de la serie (Y si, a mi me parece que el chiquillo da risa). Pero antes voy a responder sus reviews. Y un comentario que me dijeron en persona.  
  
Yuriy Hiwatari: ¡Hola Yuriy! Sinfonola, me dieron ganas de llorar cuando lo hice, y a mi también me gustó mucho, espero que a todos les guste Bring me to life tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Como puedes ver, aquí está el segundo capi, es de Ian, espero que te guste.  
  
Syckel Silverhell: ¡¡Gracias amiga Silver!! Yo también te quiero mucho...ver muerta... No es cierto, es broma. Sobre tu pregunta: ¿Como que qué va a pasar con Kai? Ah, pues como te dije, el ya tiene familia, después la vas a conocer, y aquí esta el segundo capi (Lo voy a repetir hasta cansarme, creo yo), con respecto al yaoi, a veces me sale, a veces no, pero déjame ver que puedo escribir para complacer tus gustos caros.  
  
Jenny Flint: ¡Hola Jenny! Me da gusto que te haya gustado la historia, y ¡SI! ¡Tala diciendo "mamita" se oye KAWAI! Bueno, pero aquí esta el segundo capi, recuerda: Es una canción por cada Desmadrator Boy, así que espera más.  
  
Bueno, ahora que ya están respondidos (Estoy solita, no hay nadie aquí a mi lado) comentar que ahí va un agradecimiento especial a Yuriy y a Silver, que me dieron una opinión preciosa sobre mi trabajo y me impulsaron a seguirle ¡No saben lo mucho que me sirven sus comentarios! ¡Gracias! Y además quiero agradecer a Andrea Urquijo, una amiga de la escuela, que escucha mis tonteras todos los días y me soporta con paciencia ¡Gracias amigota! Y si me quieren agregar a su messenger primero me avisan, ya saben el correo es:  
  
Umi_Yagami@hotmail.com  
  
Ahora si, al fic.  
  
Dame. ******************** Dame tus huellas para usarlas de zapatos dame tus dudas para hacerme una pulsera ************************  
  
Desde que se fue Tala, las cosas han cambiado, desde hace poco que Bryan y Spencer solo discuten, Kai ríe como loco y Boris me mira con ojos de: ¿No puedes hacer algo? Lo peor del caso es que me ponen a mi de réferi la mayoría de las veces, y mas de una vez he querido convencer a alguien de que me adopte para largarme de este podrido lugar, y no soportar la presión que ejerce sobre mi este horrible sitio.  
  
Aunque todos piensen que no... Yo si soy un buen chico ¡Adóptenme, prometo portarme bien! Me quiero ir, lo peor del caso es que en la Abadía empiezan a admitir chicas... ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡MUJERES! No es que sea machista, ni mucho menos, pero es que el hecho de que haya mujeres aquí empeora mi comportamiento. Mas porque soy un chico en pleno desarrollo, con las hormonas al limite (Mentira, creo que ni hormonas tengo, jeje), y las chicas en este lugar desprecian lo que ven por fuera.  
  
******************** Usa mis manos para hacerte una escalera hasta las nubes y volar a donde sea ***********************  
  
Hay una niña a la que le hago gracia, lo curioso es que comenta cosas con sus amigas: Se ven entre ellas, murmuran, me ven y se ríen ¡Bah! ¡Ni que diera tanta risa! Es que no ven que habemos personas que, a pesar de nuestro aspecto, somos lo mas sensible y hermoso (Claro por dentro) que puede haber, pero ¡NO! Esas mocosas solo ven lo exterior, y siguen a Kai y a Bryan como una jauría de perras en celo.  
  
Aunque los mas pobrecitos somos Spencer y yo, a veces nos invitan a jugar con ellas o a platicar, y a veces nos dan la nada despreciable cantidad de unos cuantos dulces para comer, y se ríen de nuestras tonteras... Eso me gusta, me hace sentir importante.  
  
********************** Miénteme un poco para mantenerme atento hazme una hamaca con el menguante de la luna **************************  
  
Hoy vino Tala, viene con su mamá y con otras dos señoras, una se parece a Bryan pero con el pelo mas largo (Y mas bonita, según mi opinión XP), pero esa no se quiso bajar del auto, Tala tiene una hermanita pequeña, y de pronto le dijo ¡TIO! A... Bueno, le dijo tío a... Ejem... A Boris... Se nos hizo raro, y se nos cayeron las bocas al suelo cuando lo escuchamos, y la señora que iba con la madre de Tala se me quedó viendo, como si me conociera, siento que no es la primera vez que veo a esa mujer, lo raro es que no me acuerdo donde la he visto antes.  
  
Busco en mis cajones y por fin encuentro lo que estoy buscando, una foto de una mujer idéntica a esa, que le robé a Boris de su oficina, ella trae un bebito en brazos, que se parece mucho a.... ¡A mi, se parece a mi! Claro, con un poco menos de nariz (;_; soy muy desdichado), y mucho mas bonito que yo (¿Por que dije bonito?), pero igual se parece. Quiero saber si mis sospechas son ciertas.  
  
*********************** Dame tu risa Para los tiempos en veda quítate el peso de los besos que te sobren **************************  
  
Me acerqué poquito, levemente, solo unos cuantos pasos, y la señora pareció haberme notado, porque se volvió y me miró, me sonrió con mucha amabilidad, nadie me había sonreído nunca, desde que nací, recuerdo que Boris decía a los científicos que me vistieran y me pusieran nombre, y que me encerraran en un cuarto redondo (Pero no me pusieron a barrer las esquinas, calmados), Boris sonreía, muy malignamente, pero esta sonrisa era distinta...  
  
Era calida y dulce... Amable, llena de dulzura... Esa señora parecía quererme...  
  
*********************** Es tan difícil respirar el aire en que no estas es tan difícil ***********************  
  
-Laura, mira a este niño-, dijo la mujer, viendo a la madre de Tala, el me hizo una seña para que le enseñara la foto, pero cuando me di cuenta Boris ya tenía la foto en sus manos, y la miraba muy interesado.  
  
-No es posible...- Dijo Boris, con los ojos abiertos como platos, viendo de pronto a la foto, de pronto a la mujer, que ahora me hacía mil arrumacos y me decía mil cosas haciendo cosquillas en mi cuello.  
  
Boris me hizo volver al cuarto, mientras la mujer hablaba con Boris y el le decía que no, que no me podía ir. La madre de Tala le pidió de mil formas, pero Boris seguía inmutable, ni los ojitos de perro regañado que puso su "sobrino" le hicieron cambiar de opinión.  
  
*********************** Dame tus sueños para hacerte una diadema dame el pasado para no quitarte el tiempo *************************  
  
La señora y la madre de Tala se fueron, llevando consigo a Tala y a su hermanita Beth (¿Por que? ¿Por que no me llevaron?), y cuando se fueron, Boris entró al cuarto y me puso una regañiza, porque lo hice quedar en ridículo supuestamente, y ya iba a golpearme cuando Kai y su abuelo aparecieron.  
  
-¡Mate! (¡Espera!) Boris-san- Dijo Kai en un perfecto japonés, que había aprendido con sus amigos del otro equipo.  
  
-¿Que?-  
  
-¡Que lo dejes!- Dijo el señor Hiwatari. -¡Que aquí ya no quiero más disputas!-  
  
********************** Que lo que te esta sobrando a mi me salva la vida **********************  
  
-Pero, el hizo algo indebido....- Boris no sabia de que acusarme.  
  
-¿De que lo acusas?- Dijo Kai, levantando una ceja, pero Boris se puso muy nervioso, y mejor se fue, nos dejo a los chicos y a mí con Kai y su abuelo.  
  
-No dejen que les diga nada...- Dijo el abuelo de Kai. -Boris no puede prohibirles que hagan nada, son libres de pedirle a alguien que los adopte...-  
  
-¡Si señor!- Dijimos los tres a coro.  
  
-Pueden irse...- Dijo el abuelo de Kai, quien se fue con nosotros para evadir a las chicas que lo siguen.  
  
-¿Y por que te regañó Boris, Ian?- Pregunta Spencer.  
  
-Le iba a enseñar la foto que le robé a Boris de su oficina, pero el me la quitó...-  
  
-¡Que mal!- Dijo Bryan, con una sonrisa triste. -Pobre de ti, chaparro, ya no te adoptaron, te vas a quedar aquí por los siglos de los siglos...-  
  
-¡Amen!- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, y a mi no se me ocurrió otra cosa mas que ponerme a llorar.  
  
********************** Dame tu llanto para llorarlo contigo dame el misterio de tus ojos cuando duermes ***********************  
  
A la siguiente semana, la madre de Tala y la señora de la semana pasado volvieron a la Abadía, dijeron que buscaban a alguien, Boris se veía nervioso, como si una desgracia estuviese por ocurrir.  
  
-Hola, Boris, venimos a buscar a alguien...- Dijo la madre de Tala.  
  
-S... Si Laura... Búsquenlo, espero que lo encuentren. Se retiró murmurando algo y me hizo ocultarme, pero Spencer y Kai le cerraron el paso, le dijeron que no iba a dejar que me tocara ni un pelo.  
  
Boris no tuvo otra mas que irse, y los otros me llevaron a donde estaba la madre de Tala y la otra señora, corrieron llevándome como mono de trapo (NdUmi: Léase: Jalando), cuando por fin la hallamos, estaba viendo por todos lados y cuando me vio se acercó a mi y me tomó en sus brazos, como soy muy liviano (Modestia aparte, claro), no le costó mucho trabajo cargarme, y me llevaron con Boris y el señor Hiwatari, hicieron negocios, pero Boris se negaba a dejarme ir.  
  
********************** Dame el aire cuanto exhalas para ver si te respiro  
  
Ponle mi nombre al lunar de tu mejilla dile a tu oído que me escuche cuando miro ***********************  
  
Cuando el señor Hiwatari estaba de acuerdo, Boris no lo estaba, y se estuvo empeñado en que no me dejarían marchar, en eso Tala le dijo que si había dejado que el se fuera ¿Por que le costaba tanto trabajo dejar que me llevaran a mi?  
  
Boris se puso nervioso, dijo que estaba bien, y que iba a ir a escribir el acta, salio del cuarto y me sonrió con complicidad.  
  
Cuando fui a hacer mis maletas (Que en realidad no tengo gran cosa, pero algo es algo), Bryan y Spencer me hicieron caer al suelo y luego me levantaron, me balancearon durante un buen rato y me dijeron que se iban a quedar sin alguien a quien molestar, les daba tristeza que me fuera, pero no sabían como decirlo.  
  
********************** Salva mis manos con el roce de tu espalda dame el remedio para no curarme nunca **********************  
  
Cuando ya me iba, nos subimos al carro de la madre de Tala, y durante todo el camino vinimos jugando con su hermanita (De Tala, por si no entendieron), cuando llegamos a la que iba a ser mi nueva casa, me quedé con la boca abierta ¡Mi nueva mamá era muy rica! Y todo lo tenía para ella sola.  
  
-Espero, no me he presentado...- Dijo mi nueva mamá. -Que torpe soy, lo siento, soy tu madre y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre...- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. -Me llamo Iliashiya, espero que podamos llevarnos bien.-  
  
-Si mamá...- Dije, emocionado.  
  
********************* Es que es tan fácil respirar el aire cuando estas siempre es tan fácil. *********************  
  
Pasan los días y las cosas en mi nueva casa son emocionantes, aunque no he tenido tiempo de dar una vuelta por la casa para conocerla, porque mi nueva mamá siempre me vigila y yo siempre quiero estar con ella, supuestamente para "recuperar el tiempo perdido", aunque no entiendo por que me dice eso.  
  
Hoy mamá Iliashiya ha salido de compras, y es un día perfecto para recorrer la casa.  
  
Es muy grande, hay tres pisos, con muchos cuartos que son a la vez recámaras, un recibidor, dos salas, tres baños, uno en cada piso, una cocina, dos comedores, una sala de televisor, una sala de juegos, un cuarto de lavado, de planchado, la habitación de mi madre, mi habitación... En fin, aunque los demás cuartos son para las visitas, hay unos que tiene muchas cosas que ya no nos sirven.  
  
********************* Dame tus sueños para hacerte una diadema dame el pasado para no quitarte el tiempo *********************  
  
He decidido, tras dudarlo mucho, salir al jardín, me quedé con la boca más abierta que antes ¡Que hermoso jardín y patio! Hay muchos tipos de flores y dos rosales, uno con rosas rojas y otro con rosas blancas, en el centro hay unos columpios y muchas otras cosas.  
  
El jardín tiene de todo tipo de plantas y árboles de flores y frutas, en un lugar del jardín hay una piscina y un chapoteadero (Que no me gustan los chapoteaderos por una mala experiencia que tuve cuando tenía dos años XP), hay muchas jaulas en una esquina, donde hay pajaritos de colores, y e distintos tipos: Canarios, golondrinas, periquitos y muchos mas.  
  
Al fin, tras haber recorrido de punta a punta la casa, y sus alrededores, decidí volver a mi habitación, y permanecer allí hasta que mi madre volviera.  
  
*********************** Que lo que te esta sobrando a mi me salva la vida  
  
Dame tu llanto para llorarlo contigo dame el misterio de tus ojos cuando duermes ***********************  
  
Cuando mi madre volvió, comenzó a llamarme para que le ayudara con las compras.  
  
Cuando estaba recogiendo una enorme bolsa llena de latas, mi mamá me sonrió y me dijo: -Tenemos que trabajar en algunos detalles...- Y me llevó a una habitación que no había visto en mi recorrido, ahí había muchas cosas para hacer ejercicio, pero lo mas interesante, es que había un plato de Beyblade, me dijo que sacara mi blade porque íbamos a jugar, me quedé muy asombrado por lo que me dijo, pero al fin pude sacar a Wyborg de mi bolsillo.  
  
Jugamos (sin hacernos daño) durante muchas horas, nos divertimos mucho, y me dijo que al día siguiente íbamos a trabajar en verdaderos detalles, antes de dejarme ir a dormir.  
  
*********************** Dame el aire cuanto exhalas para ver si te respiro  
  
Quítame un beso póntelo donde prefieras dame un pretexto para reestrenar mi vida ***********************  
  
Cuando me levanté al día siguiente, mamá Iliashiya no estaba en casa, dejó una nota en un frasco lleno de pastillas transparentes, me dijo que tenía que tomar una de esas pastillas antes de desayunar, que me había dejado algo en el horno para que desayunara, y que me tomara una antes de comer, con un vaso de agua.  
  
Al fin me di cuenta de mi error, me di cuenta de que nunca debí tomar esa pastilla ¡VITAMINAS! Me volví loco, me puse medio histérico, pero cuando mamá Iliashiya me dijo que eran para crecer y mejorar algunas cosillas de mi físico (No ejemplo) me calmé un poquito, por lo menos estas vitaminas no eran para aumentar la condición.  
  
**************** Dame lo que quieras darme quítame lo que tu quieras. ****************  
  
Pronto, mamá Iliashiya me contó la verdad, me dijo que yo no era un experimento como me habían hecho pensar, que ella en verdad era mi mamá y que Boris me había alejado de su lado para usarme como rata de laboratorio, me puse muy feliz, pero a la vez me puse muy triste, a lo mejor ya nunca volvía a ver a mis amigos, porque ellos estaban en la Abadía y ella no me iba a dejar ir a verlos para no ver a Boris, aunque después me puse muy feliz otra vez, porque me dijo que yo no tenía la culpa, y que mis amigos tampoco, y que por eso me iba a dejar verlos cuando yo quisiera ir.  
  
********************** Dame tu llanto para llorarlo contigo dame el misterio de tus ojos cuando duermes **********************  
  
Hoy mamá Iliashiya me llevó a comprarme ropa (Que de seguro nada me va a dar la talla, pero aun así), me siento muy feliz, porque gracias a las vitaminas que me esta dando mi mamá... ¡Me estoy poniendo alto! ¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Soy feliz!  
  
Una señora en la tienda se me quedó viendo y le dijo a la otra señora que estaba con ella: "Pero que alto esta ese niño" eso me levantó el ánimo, por lo menos un poquito.  
  
********************** Dame el aire cuanto exhalas para ver si te respiro **********************  
  
Umi: Bueno ¿Que tal? Espero que no les haya parecido muy mameluco, y que la trama no parezca muy repetitiva, aunque este capitulo fue mas largo que el anterior y describe la casa de Ian y muestra a su mamá, la señorita Iliashiya.  
  
Solo una petición: ¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Solo espero que me dejen más reviews que en el primer capi, que nadie me dejó nada. Jijiji.  
  
Ahí nos leemos a la próxima.  
  
Umi Yagami Sagara Khon Kido Shirou Arisugawa (Cada vez es mas largo ¿Verdad?) 


	3. Tourniquet

Umi: ¡Hey! ¿Que onda? Les saluda Umi Yagami Sagara Khon Kido Shirou Arisugawa, con mi tercer capi de Bring me to life, esta vez le toca a Bryan, el casi calvo de la historia, y sin mas que decir, me dispongo a leer sus reviews.  
  
Yuriy Hiwatari: Es bueno que sigas aquí al pie del cañón leyendo esta cosa sin gracia y más que repetitiva. Espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final. Si, que bien que Ian va a crecer, ¡hasta que, vaya ya era hora, enhorabuena, bendito sea Dios y el santísimo sacramento! Jejejeje, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia estúpida y que te guste este capi, es especial para ti.  
  
Bueno, con los reviews, leídos, espero que me manden mas por este capitulo, y espero que los que estuvieron desde el principio sigan aquí hasta el final y hasta más lejos si se puede.  
  
Lean y diviértanse.  
  
Umi  
  
Tourniquet  
  
==================================================== I'm trying to kill my pain but only bleeds more (So much more) ====================================================  
  
Trato de mantenerme tranquilo para no explotar en furia, Ian y Tala ya se fueron, los adoptaron y Spencer y yo nos quedamos solitos, a veces, Kai viene a visitarnos, pero eso no compensa la pérdida de nuestros amigos, a veces vienen con sus nuevas mamás y me lleno de envidia, yo también quiero una familia, yo también quiero que me adopten, yo también quiero tener una familia, pero a nadie parece interesarle un chico como yo.  
  
==================================================== I might die and I'm imploring crimson regrets then bitch me ====================================================  
  
Puede que me muera aquí metido, a lo mejor me quedo aquí para siempre, pero no quiero, quiero tener una familia. Quiero saber por que nadie me adopta, por que mis amigos se van yendo y yo me quedo solo, primero Tala, después Ian, ¿Que, no soy digno de ser adoptado? ¿Que no merezco yo también ser amado?  
  
Creo que no...  
  
==================================================== I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming ====================================================  
  
Me muero de aburrición, y rezo cada noche para que alguien me lleve lejos de aquí, mi corazón sangra en busca de una respuesta, grito a los cuatro viento que quiero ser amado, pero nadie me salva de mi muerte, nadie escucha mis plegarias, nadie sutura mi herida, y nadie me contesta cuando grito.  
  
==================================================== Am I too lost? to bee saved am I too lost? ====================================================  
  
¿Acaso es que en verdad estoy tan perdido como para ser salvado? ¿Es que estoy tan perdido y mi vida no tiene solución? ¿O es que nadie desea tener a un chico como yo como hijo? La verdad no entiendo nada de lo que sucede en este lugar.  
  
Yo quiero ser amado...  
  
==================================================== My god, my tourniquet return to me salvation My god, my tourniquet return to me salvation. ====================================================  
  
El día de hoy transcurre normalmente, hasta pienso que va a ser como todos los demás días, pero en un momento dado, llegan a visitarnos Ian y Tala, me he quedado con la boca abierta hasta el piso ¡Ian ha crecido! ¡Es un milagro del señor! O es alguna bondad de la medicina, una bondad que se llama "vitamina".  
  
Aun cuando nosotros odiamos las vitaminas, Ian no se ha negado a tomar estas, tal vez porque son para que el se haga alto, pero la madre de Tala y la de Ian, vienen acompañadas de una señora que se parece a la hermana mayor de Kai, pero su cabello es oscuro, casi negro.  
  
==================================================== Do you remember me? lost voice alone. ====================================================  
  
Esa mujer me mira con ojos de: ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Pero yo no se quien es ella, una parte de mi corazón grita por esa mujer, pero yo no se quien es ella.  
  
Finalmente ella se acerca, me acaricia en la mejilla y se vuelve hacia Boris, le dice que yo soy al que anda buscando, Boris se puso pálido como una hoja.  
  
==================================================== Will you be on the other side? will you forget me? ====================================================  
  
¿Será esta mujer la persona que me va a adoptar? ¿Acaso le interesa adoptarme? No lo se, pero Boris rompe todo el encanto del momento abriendo su enorme bocota.  
  
-Lo siento, pero no puedes adoptar a este, no creo que lo quieras, es algo... ¿Como te lo explico? Hiperactivo...-  
  
-Yo lo quiero, este es el que yo quiero llevarme...-  
  
Boris trata de convencerla de mil formas de que no me lleve, pero ella sigue inmutable, no hace más que decir que es a mí a quien quiere. Finalmente Boris tiene que aceptar.  
  
==================================================== I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming ====================================================  
  
Por fin alguien ha venido a salvarme de la muerte, ha escuchado mi plegaria, ha suturado mi herida y evitado que siguiera sangrando, y mas que nada, ha escuchado mi grito desde lejos.  
  
Mi grito de deseo de ser amado...  
  
==================================================== Am I too lost? to bee saved am I too lost? ====================================================  
  
Por fin me doy cuenta de que no estaba tan perdido para ser salvado, que no estaba tan perdido para que alguien me salvara de mi tristeza.  
  
Por fin alguien ha decidido poner su confianza en mí para que yo pueda portarme bien y tener una familia.  
  
==================================================== My god, my tourniquet return to me salvation My god, my tourniquet return to me salvation. ====================================================  
  
Finalmente, me voy a largar de aquí, por fin voy a abandonar este ratero de sitio, y por fin voy a ser feliz con alguien que si confía en mí.  
  
Dios (¡Dios! ¡Dije Dios! ¡Va a llover!) ha traído mi salvación hasta este lugar para que mi alma por fin descanse de todo el dolor que ha sentido desde hace tiempo.  
  
==================================================== Return to me salvation I want to die!!! ====================================================  
  
Hemos subido a un lujoso automóvil que nos lleva a una extraña casa, que más que casa parece un monasterio, yo nunca había estado en una casa así de rara, pero ahora tendré que acostumbrarme.  
  
Ahora ya no tengo nada de que temer, tengo a alguien que me quiere.  
  
==================================================== My god, my tourniquet return to me salvation My god, my tourniquet return to me salvation. ====================================================  
  
-Ok, vamos a presentarnos, yo me llamo Ileana, y tu debes ser Bryan ¿Cierto?-  
  
-Cierto... ¿Por que vive en una casa así de extraña?-  
  
-Es que soy la dueña de este templo, la casa está detrás del templo, ven conmigo, te voy a llevar a la casa.-  
  
Me conduce a la enorme casa, adornada a un estilo algo... femenino, debo confesar que me gusta mi nueva casa, porque está escondida detrás del templo.  
  
==================================================== My wounds, cry for the brain my soul cries for deliverance will I bee denied? Christ, tourniquet my suicide. ====================================================  
  
Ahora que por fin tengo una casa y una familia, espero que todo en mi vida se vuelva tranquilidad como si nunca hubiera pisado la Abadía.  
  
Lo bueno es que mi madre va a estar ahí para mí, apoyándome en todo. ====================================================  
  
Umi: Ok, ¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si, y no se les olvide dejar reviews.  
  
Bueno, se portan mal, se duermen tarde y no coman tierra, porque les salen lombrices en la panza, ni harina porque les salen solitarias.  
  
Umi Yagami Sagara Khon Kido Shirou Arisugawa. 


	4. Un mundo mejor

Umi: ¡Otro songfic! Ejem, en fin, sigo con este fanfic para los muy fans. Pero primero voy a responder a sus reviews, que resulta ser que nada mas son tres.  
  
Silver: Hola, mi querida y nunca mal educada Silverhell, bueno, si, Bryan se sentía solito como honguito, pero no te apures, ya tiene una madre que lo quiere y lo cuida. Hasta yo me sorprendí de haber hecho crecer a Ian, a mi no me parecen útiles las vitaminas, pero allá tu. Sin duda, algo... Hiperactivo (¿Algo? ¿Te consta?), pero sip, así lo adoramos, lo queremos, lo amamos y lo idolatramos. Creo que puede molestar a Boris, el no se va a molestar, ya de que le sirve, jejeje, sip, Spencer ya no tiene a quien enfadar, y bueno ¿Se te hacen raras las casas de los chicos? Pues espera a que veas la casa de Spencer ¡Y la de Kai! ¡Hijo de toda su santa madre! Que casona ¿De veras quieres adoptar a Spencer? Ah bueno, lo consideraré una recomendación, ya estas recomendada ¡Spencer, ya tienes madre! (Que cruel soy). Y no, no creo que mida tanto, Tala le llega al hombro, así que no creció tanto. Y eso de Boris... Hmmm, no es mala idea, por eso no dejaba que los chicos se fueran, uno pasa ¿Pero ya todos? Eso ya fue mucho, no solo se le van, sino que algunos se quedan sin ganas de volver, jejeje, cuídate, Silver, y ya sabes, si quieres adoptar a Spencer, avisada estas.  
  
Kai Ylonen: Bueno perdón por no haber puesto tu review en el chapi anterior, pero es que ni me fijé en lo que andaba poniendo (Andaba en la pendeja, creo), pero no te apures, aquí esta el cuarto chapi, para que lo disfrutes, te vas a sorprender de todo lo que ocurre en este capitulo, el que sigue ya es el final.  
  
Kiara Hiwatari: Que lastima que odies a Bryan, pero si, que bueno que te hayan gustado los otros, y claro que le voy a seguir, aunque el que sigue es el ultimo y el final, espero que sigas acá leyendo, cuídate mucho y ten la bondad de ser feliz.  
  
Bueno, ahora si, al fic.  
  
Umi  
  
Un mundo mejor.  
  
==================================================== El tiempo ha pintado las calles del mismo color ====================================================  
  
Con el tiempo, me doy cuenta de que las cosas empeoran.  
  
Ayer se fue Bryan, hace dos semanas se fue Ian, y hace un mes se fue Tala ¡Y yo aquí solo como perro con rabia! Nadie me quiere, je, creo que eso era lo que los demás pensaban cuando veían a los otros chicos con sus familiares. Pero el tiempo lo dirá, el mismo tiempo que ha estado pintando la Abadía del mismo oscuro color.  
  
==================================================== Y tú te defiendes del hambre con una sonrisa y amor ====================================================  
  
Y las chicas que viven ahora en la Abadía se defienden de la soledad con sonrisas, ternura y amor.  
  
Creo que me voy a sentir bastante solo en este lugar ¿Verdad? Nadie quiere a un chico de 15 años que mide mas de lo que debería (Diox, estoy mas alto que una jirafa, y no es cuento) y que no tiene ninguna gracia ni nada bueno que destacar.  
  
==================================================== Las casas, parece que miran pidiendo perdón ====================================================  
  
Estas paredes pareciera que me miran y me piden perdón por no haber podido soportar los secretos de un quinteto desastroso, de "los niños consentidos del Sr. Hiwatari", como si no hubiera salvación para mí.  
  
Nada me entusiasma, ni Tala ni Ian ni Bryan han venido por aquí.  
  
==================================================== Y todo comienza a bailar cuando ya no vigila el Sol ====================================================  
  
Y cuando el sol se oculta en este lugar, cuando no vigila la tierra ni despliega ese mando brillante, empieza la corretiza y el desastre.  
  
Todo comienza a bailar cuando ya no vigila el sol.  
  
==================================================== Quiero escuchar tu voz cantando en un mundo mejor quiero encontrarte a ti sonriendo a la vida si no te sonríe ella a ti ====================================================  
  
Quiero escuchar la voz de alguien que quiera ver un mundo mejor para mí, quiero escuchar cantar a alguien en un mundo mejor para mí.  
  
Quiero encontrar a una persona que quiera estar conmigo, para sonreírle a la vida aun cuando ella no nos sonría a nosotros.  
  
==================================================== Dime, niña de ojos tristes recuerdas aquel viejo barco que tanto quisiste ====================================================  
  
¡Díganme por favor, niñas de ojos tan tristes por el dolor de soportar semejantes torturas! Digan ustedes su lo recuerdan.  
  
Digan si recuerdan ese barco, aquel viejo barco que tanto deseaban poseer de pequeñas.  
  
==================================================== Donde tu y el mar hablabas de libertad de una escalera a la Luna quizás un mundo que no deje nunca de hacernos soñar ====================================================  
  
Donde hablaban de libertad y felicidad con el mar, donde ustedes y el mar hablaban de libertades y felicidad, felicidad que yo deseo.  
  
De una escalera que las conducirá a la luna, tal vez, que las llevará a la luna y nunca volverán a sufrir, en un hermoso mundo que nunca deje de hacernos soñar y que nunca deje de impresionarnos.  
  
==================================================== Los coches arrastran dejando detrás un olor ====================================================  
  
De pronto este día se ha vuelto un poco mejor. Me ahogo en un mar de palabras en un papel de color.  
  
De pronto este día se ha vuelto un poco mejor. Ha venido a buscar un mundo una persona hermosa.  
  
==================================================== Que ahoga a turistas sin alma bebiendo en sus vasos de ron. ====================================================  
  
Esa persona hermosa llama a mi nombre en mi alma, sueño que me abraza, pero se ha ido, no vino a buscar bien, yo quiero irme con esa persona hermosa.  
  
La vida arrastra dejando detrás el olor de la decepción que me ahoga cuando no tengo alma.  
  
==================================================== Un niño pregunta si la libertad es así ====================================================  
  
Y yo me pregunto ¿Me irá a venir a buscar el día de mañana?  
  
Me pregunto si la libertad es así como dicen que es.  
  
==================================================== Y suena una vieja habanera que le cuenta un cuento sin fin. ====================================================  
  
Y enciendo una vieja habanera, quiero escucharla, quiero que me cuente una historia.  
  
Quiero que me cuente una historia que no tiene fin.  
  
==================================================== Quiero escuchar tu voz cantando en un mundo mejor quiero encontrarte a ti sonriendo a la vida si no te sonríe ella a ti ====================================================  
  
Quería escuchar su voz, cantando en un mundo mejor para mí, y ella ha venido a cantarme, quería escucharla, y ha venido, ha venido a salvarme.  
  
Quería encontrarla ahí, sonriéndole a la vida conmigo cuando ella no nos sonriera a nosotros... Y ha venido...  
  
Ha venido...  
  
==================================================== Dime, niña de ojos tristes recuerdas aquel viejo barco que tanto quisiste ====================================================  
  
Quería que las niñas de ojos tristes me dijeran sobre ese barco que tanto querían, que me contaran esas cosas, cuando esa persona hermosa ha venido, eso me empuja a acercarme a esa persona hermosa.  
  
Pero ¿Y si no le caigo bien?  
  
==================================================== Donde tu y el mar hablabas de libertad de una escalera a la Luna quizás un mundo que no deje nunca de hacernos soñar ====================================================  
  
Ahora me doy cuenta, yo soy la persona a la que esa hermosa señora andaba buscando, es conmigo con quien quería ella hablar de libertad y felicidad, de una escalera a la Luna, tal vez, y de un mundo que no deje nunca de hacernos soñar y de sorprendernos.  
  
Ha decidido llevarme con ella. Ha decidido llevarme a su lado para alegrarme la vida, para ayudarme a ser feliz por fin, después de 15 largos años de estar encerrado en una especie de esfera esperando a ser liberado.  
  
==================================================== Ah, ah No digas nada solo es un ángel jugando a vivir vuelve a sonreír por mí. ====================================================  
  
Ahora hemos llegado a ¿Un templo? Sip, mi nueva "madre" vive en un templo, es un templo muy grande, es como ella lo llama, el Sakura Daigon gen, o Sakura Jinja, que vendría siendo lo mismo (Vamos, en Japón, varias palabras quieren decir los mismo).  
  
Pero ella no es japonesa, solo cuida un templo japonés, pero no es japonesa, le gusta mucho esa cultura y vivió un tiempo en Japón, pero no es japonesa. me gusta mi nueva casa, al lado del templo, pero parece como si fuera parte del mismo.  
  
==================================================== Por eso Dime, niña de ojos tristes recuerdas aquel viejo barco que tanto quisiste ====================================================  
  
Entramos a la casa y en cuanto mi madre, que se llama Karen, abre la puerta, una delgadísima chica rubia aparece abrazándola, no comprendo, pero ella me explica quien es esa señorita.  
  
-Ella es Kotori.- Dijo mi nueva madre. -Kotori, el es Spencer, tu nuevo hermano.-  
  
==================================================== Donde tu y el mar hablabas de libertad de una escalera a la Luna quizás un mundo que no deje nunca de hacernos soñar ====================================================  
  
Me mira de arriba a abajo, sonríe y después me abraza, la verdad no entiendo nada, cuando mi madre ve que ella me esta abrazando, se sienta en el sillón y espera.  
  
-¡Spencer-Oniichan! ¡Soy feliz ahora que te conozco!- Decía Kotori. Finalmente, me soltó.  
  
Mi madre me hizo sentarme cerca de ella, y de pronto imágenes de ese templo y de esa sala brotaron en mi cabeza, esta es mi verdadera familia, y ellas, mis únicas parientes de verdad. Soy feliz ahora.  
  
====================================================  
  
Umi: ¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? Pues sigue Kai, este es mas corto, y es el final, tengan la bondad de ser felices, yo vuelvo a mi casa acabado el que sigue.  
  
Atte.  
  
Umi Yagami Sagara Khon Kido Shirou Arisugawa. 


End file.
